everybodyeditsfandomcom-20200213-history
MG Crew
MG Crew is a group of friends and collaborators that have varied over time, that build and create maps in Everybody Edits. Over the course of their mapmaking, they have released 35 maps, ranging in themes. They are often credited with being the second crew created within the game, and are widely recognised as the longest running active crew in the game. The founders of MG Crew include: Drock2308, Nou, and Bass5098. Co-leaders have included: Shyguy, Bass5098, Kingoftheozone, and Shift. History MG Crew was created in early August, or 2010. Soon after its creation, it was joined by several members, including Fistdacuffs, DetroitX, and Shesiressu. After creating 2 nonartistic maps, they began experimenting with art, after recieving feedback, and advice from EX Founder, Mustang. Their next map, they exerimented with art, by adding a small section with a water theme, which would eventually be expanded and used as the theme for their fourth map, Deepsea Minigames (Which would later be remade as Journey to Atlantis). They went on, continuing to make several maps, improving their artistic abilities, and gaining new members, including Shyguy, who would later become the Crew's main Co-leader. The Map Eerie Forest was made almost entirly by Nou, and the map Lost, was made entrily by Shyguy. However, since saved worlds had not come out, they had to create maps by deleting their previous worlds, so worlds would only exist for a short amount of time. Eventually, when the first EE Contest, occured, The New Years Contest, they entered, and ultimatily lost, with their New Year's themed map (Which is currently their oldest map that still exists). As the Year 2011 began, they experimented with a new style of gameplay, creating the first "Life System" made with coingates in the game. Soon, the second EE contest was announced, and the created their map, Easter Palace, which wound up winning the contest. Sometime around this period, the users Kingoftheozone, Shift, and Yankeestar180 had joined the crew (Kingoftheozone would later replace Shyguy, and Bass5098 as the coleaders). The Spring and summer of 2011 would see the most creative period of their crew's existance, making over 9 maps, and the first Gold Edition map (A series of remakes of original MG maps). During September of that year, MG Crew released their anniversary map, and their first of two Collaborations with MX Crew. In October, the thrid contest, the halloween contest, was announced, and MG eventually won, third place. Right after the contest ended, Chris removed the minimap color of all decorations from the game, destroying the art of their entry. This angered the current Co-leader Shyguy, to the point that he eventually quit. During 2012, Kingoftheozone was announced as Shyguy's replacement, and Shift, as Bass5098's replacement. They continued to make maps, albeit at a slower pace. Over the summer of 2012, Superfly joined the crew, who would wind up hosting their sequal to Galaxy. A year after their anniversary map, MG released a map, showing off all their map ideas that they were never able to release. As of 2013, they are known to be working on their final maps, that they plan on creating. Maps Abandoned Maps Space Adventure Inferno Sonic: Green Hill World Tour Pirates! Arcade Menace Labs Time Machine Heist http://ee.forumify.com/viewtopic.php?id=197 Category:Crews